


Возраст безрассудства

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим не такой отзывчивый, как был когда-то. Спок находит необычное решение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возраст безрассудства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Age of Unreason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885949) by [cowgirldressage1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirldressage1/pseuds/cowgirldressage1). 



> Арт на перевод сделан SonScipiona

Уткнувшись лбом в немаленький живот Джима, Спок вздохнул. Громкий храп терзал его барабанные перепонки. Он перевел взгляд на обмякший орган, лежащий на все еще крепком бедре: тонкий потёк жидкости, сочащейся из головки, словно напоминал о его провале в роли любовника.

Возраст редко к кому бывает милостив. Казалось, в случае Джима Кирка он проявлялся только в увеличении обхвата его талии и количестве седых волос на его голове и теле. И только Спок знал, что Джим быстрее утомлялся, и его стало сложнее возбудить. Иногда это было практически невозможно.

Сегодняшний вечер был тому примером. Спок пытался довести Джима до оргазма в течение сорока пяти минут, воспользовавшись обширным арсеналом приемов, приобретенных за многие десятилетия. В конечном счете, ничего не сработало, и Джим погрузился в сон, оставив Спока мучиться неудовлетворенностью собственными действиями.

Спок был гением, компетентным в разных областях: физике, философии, истории и искусстве, ведущим экспертом во всем, что касалось Джима. И все же он потерпел неудачу. Хуже того, он точно знал, что по пробуждению Джим станет смущаться и переживать по поводу отсутствия либидо.

Спок был не из тех, кто отказывается принять вызов. Он начал с оценки того, что не сработало с Джимом. Фелляция обычно не давала осечек, вкупе с прямой стимуляцией простаты игрушками и руками. Однако не в этот раз. Связывание в сочетании с легкой поркой, зажимами и кляпами обычно срабатывало безотказно, но в последнее время и оно подводило. Определенные медикаменты вместе с поверхностным мелдом могли бы существенно помочь, но Джим был против этой идеи. Он считал это мошенничеством.

Джим, казалось, не слишком беспокоился, предлагая себя Споку независимо от того, испытывал ли он оргазм или нет. Хотя Спок был не так глуп, чтобы принимать это за чистую монету. Отсутствие реакции заставляло Джима чувствовать себя старым и бесполезным, совсем не тем мужчиной, в которого Спок влюбился много лет назад.

Спок дошел даже до того, чтобы спросить совета у Маккоя. Добрый доктор предсказуемо затыкал уши, но затем безнадежно заметил: «такое просто иногда случается, когда стареешь. Хотя ты не поймешь, каково это, чертов хобгоблин.»

Спок, однако, понимал. В конце концов, он был наполовину человеком и чувствовал, как некоторые его физические функции замедлились, если не остановились. Более того, из-за связи с человеком, он ощущал все, что чувствовал Джим, и от этого разрывалось сердце.

Спок направил свой невероятный разум на поиск вариантов, которые могут сработать. За все эти годы они попробовали множество сексуальных поз и исследовали различные кинки. Некоторые из техник привлекли только одного из них, некоторые понравились обоим. Джим с удовольствием использовал воображение, разыгрывая определенные сценарии. Спок решил, что он на верном пути.

***

В Сан-Франциско Джиму нравилось возвращаться домой по старинке, на метро. Его необъяснимо привлекали растрескавшиеся мутные окна и давка. Но сегодня знакомая обстановка утомляла. Перестук колес по рельсам вызывал раздражение. А от запаха древнего пластика слегка подташнивало. Возможно, ему следовало взять аэрокар. Тогда он был бы уже дома. Не то, чтобы его кто-то ждал — Спок отправился на конференцию и должен был вернуться только через три дня. Одна мысль об этом угнетала.

Джим вышел на своей остановке и начал долгий подъем на холм к старому особняку, который они со Споком называли домом больше десяти лет. Остановившись у входной двери, он устало положил руку на панель сигнализации. Индикатор дважды мигнул, Джим повернул старую дверную ручку и вошел. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он положил пакет и китель на скамейку у двери и сбросил ботинки. Так как Спока не было дома, чтобы напомнить ему прибраться, он оставил неопрятную охапку вещей в коридоре и направился в кухню.

Не позаботившись включить свет, Джим открыл дверцу холодильника и безучастно уставился на содержимое. Заметив в дверце бутылку вулканского эля, Джим нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы там стояла выпивка, хотя нынче его память уже была не та.

Джим налил себе стакан и сел за кухонный стол, гадая, куда делась кошка. Данди обычно уже приветствовала его, мяукая свои предложения на ужин. Он глянул на кошачью дверцу и предположил, что она все еще гуляла, возможно выпрашивая угощение у соседей.

Джим вздохнул и щелкнул по развлекательному экрану. Вместо обычных новостных программ там включилась документальная передача о Вулкане до реформы Сурака. Джима уже утомил непрекращающийся поток плохих новостей, потому он откинулся в кресле, наслаждаясь фильмом.

Передача была необычной. Так как она шла на вулканском, Джим отключил звук, пытаясь понять смысл по картинкам и видео на экране. Вместо того чтобы фокусироваться на Сураке и нелогичности дореформенных вулканцев, программа исследовала искусство, музыку, древнюю скульптуру и рисунки с акцентом на эротике. Много лет назад Джим с удивлением узнал, к вящему удовольствию Спока, что некоторые из древних сокровищ Вулкана воспроизводили сцены сражений с более чем сексуальным подтекстом. Они оба посчитали изображения воинов вдохновляющими.

Передача все больше и больше возбуждала Джима. Взглянув на свой пах, где эрегированный член натягивал ткань строгих брюк, он вздохнул. Как плохо, что Спок уехал. Сегодня он смог бы компенсировать ему недавние разочарования.

Его взгляд снова упал на экран, где демонстрировался особенно эротический артефакт. Это было изображение воина в полном военном обмундировании, трогающего себя, в то время как другой воин, стоявший перед ним на коленях, в мольбе простирал к нему ладони. Джим залюбовался откровенной сексуальностью воина и темой подчинения. Несколько раз он сам охотно вставал на колени перед Споком со связанными за спиной руками.

Джим жадно сглотнул и сжал свой член. Это было определенно более возбуждающе, чем наскальные рисунки в горах Л’лангон.

Документальный фильм тем временем перешел к статуям из металла. На экране появилась прекрасно выполненная скульптурная группа: два воина, совершенно обнаженных, если не считать накинутых на плечи стягов. Возбужденные до предела, они, по-видимому, сошлись в смертельном бою, один был прижат к груди другого, удерживаемый сильной рукой на горле. Тот, что стоял позади, глубоко погружался в его тело. Их лица исказились от вожделения. Несомненно, смерть принесла бы удовлетворение обоим.

Джим сполз в кресле и расстегнул штаны. Он и позабыл, когда был настолько возбужден. Он погладил себя, умышленно балансируя на краю. Боже, он бы многое отдал, чтобы Спок оказался здесь прямо сейчас, перегнул его через стол и схватил за горло. Джим почти чувствовал, как острые зубы Спока покусывают его спину.

Пока Джим обдумывал, стоит ли перейти в спальню, его внимание привлекла новая картинка на экране: мозаичное полотно на полу пещеры, которую использовали для древних ритуалов. Мозаика превосходно сохранилась, ее цвета оставались такими же яркими. Она изображала поле битвы, усеянное телами. Одержавший победу клан окружил одинокого воина. Его трахала группа воинов, а другие смотрели, дожидаясь своей очереди. Мозаика показывала преувеличенно большие члены всех мужчин, даже жертвы.

Спок объяснял ему, что такие рисунки изображали не столько изнасилование, сколько доминирование. Когда один клан побеждал, принято было брать проигравших, насильно порабощая их.

Возможно, потому что Джим на протяжении всей своей карьеры управлял другими, он понимал это и время от времени жаждал побыть подчиненным партнером. Поначалу это казалось Споку странным. Однако хорошенько попрактиковавшись, он начал наслаждаться доминированием над Джимом. Хотя Джим и думал, что тому уж слишком нравится затыкать ему рот. Спок неоднократно и терпеливо объяснял, что не нуждается в монологе Джима в процессе соития.

Посмеиваясь над воспоминанием, Джим выключил экран и поднялся. Возбуждение и не думало ослабевать. Вопрос был в том, как им насладиться. Джим отбросил идею о том, чтобы воспользоваться возможностью в душе или постели. Слишком ванильно после того, что он видел. Оставался тренажерный зал. Много лет назад Джим переоборудовал вторую спальню и заполнил ее тренажерами. Он не пользовался им так часто, как следовало бы, но там была скамья, гири и, что более важно, сейф, полный игрушек.

Джим потер ладони. Быстрый душ и поход в тренажерный зал. Он мог воспользоваться несколькими игрушками, пока поднимает гири. Джим взлетел по лестнице, посмеиваясь под нос и пытаясь представить лицо Спока, если бы тот узнал, что Джим задумал. Возможно, когда он вернется домой, они вместе разыграют какой-нибудь «эпизод».

Он быстро принял душ; отсрочка лишь помогла сохранить остроту ощущений. Наконец, одетый в легкие хлопковые штаны и старую футболку, он направился вглубь коридора в тренажерный зал.

Первым признаком того, что что-то было не так, стал запах. Из комнаты сочился аромат благовоний. Вторым – то, что не включилось освещение. Единственным источником света служило огромное окно в нише. Джим нахмурился и уже было решил проверить домовой компьютер, когда из тени возник силуэт. Подобравшись, Джим принял боевую стойку, но затем понял, что к нему, бесшумно ступая, приближается Спок.

— Спок! Боже мой! Ты меня до смерти напугал! Что ты делаешь дома? Что... — Джим радостно пошел к нему, раскрыв объятия, но голос Спока остановил его.

— _Kroykah!_ — произнес он низким голосом и быстро заговорил на вулканском. Джим настороженно наблюдал за ним. Спок редко говорил на вулканском дома, прекрасно зная, что Джим практически не понимает этот сложный язык. Спок и выглядел по-другому. Мантия, искусно завязанный кушак, — такой богато украшенной одежды Джим никогда на Споке не видел. Его руки были затянуты в длинные перчатки, запястья надежно охватывали металлические браслеты.

Джим ошеломленно замер. Спок выглядел как древние воины, о которых говорилось в передаче. Все начало вставать на свои места. Джим был поразительно предсказуемым. Каждый вечер он проделывал одни и те же действия: шел на кухню, смотрел новости, принимал душ... Черт возьми! Спок все это спланировал. Джим мог поспорить, что Спок запрограммировал экран на показ нужной передачи. Он бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Спок сам ее и снял! Умный вулканец.

Джим быстро окинул взглядом сумрачную комнату. В ней было почти пусто, поскольку крупные тренажеры отодвинули к стене и задрапировали тканью. Из всей обстановки уцелела только узкая скамейка в центре. Спок демонстративно посмотрел на нее.

Скрестив руки на груди, Джим попытался выглядеть вызывающе. Спок повернулся к нему спиной и двинулся по комнате, зажигая свечи, умышленно игнорируя его. Наконец, Джим не смог больше этого выносить. Он шагнул вперед и схватил Спока за руку, намереваясь развернуть его лицом к себе.

Джим прекрасно знал, что Спок сильнее, а может и быстрее него. Их жизнь в преддверии выхода на пенсию текла так неторопливо, что оказалось нетрудно подзабыть, сколько силы на самом деле таилось в этой хватке. Он оживил воспоминания, когда Спок схватил его, выкрутив руку ему за спину, отвел к скамье и уложил поперек нее.

Будь на стороне Джима элемент неожиданности, сила и молодость, он сумел бы вывернуться. Но сейчас он не мог помешать Споку развести ему ноги и привязать их к скамье. Не мог предотвратить то, что его руки связали за спиной. Когда в его рту, словно узду для лошади, поместили кляп, он покорно закусил его.

Спок молча разорвал штаны и рубашку Джима, оставив его совершенно обнаженным. Затем затянутая перчаткой рука проследовала вниз по его спине, остановившись, наконец, на разведенных ягодицах. Джим легко мог определить, где находился Спок — его теплое тело было словно печка. Когда он бесшумно отстранился, Джим напрягся. Он слышал, как открылась его коробка с игрушками, и Спок, бормоча себе что-то под нос, принялся рыться в ней, очевидно пытаясь что-то найти. Джим поерзал на скамье, ощущая себя некомфортно и очень возбужденно. Предвкушение было почти невыносимым.

Спустя мгновение Спок вернулся. Длинные пальцы развели ягодицы в стороны. Голос разорвал тишину, слова с резкими вулканскими согласными что-то требовали от него. Джим не понимал ни слова, но попытался расслабиться. Наградой ему послужила рука в перчатке, поглаживающая его поясницу, в то время как что-то инородное проникало в его задницу. Оно было длинным и узким — возможно, палец, возможно, пробка.

Спок дал ему время привыкнуть. Джим застонал, когда объект двинулся внутрь и наружу, из стороны в сторону, растягивая его. Спок снова отстранился, закружил по комнате. Джим заметил вспышку света, и пьянящий запах благовоний стал сильнее, отчего голова слегка закружилась.

Вернувшись, Спок вытащил игрушку и заменил ее чем-то большим, толстым и ребристым. Видимо, каким-то вибратором. Он был хорошо смазан и глубоко скользнул внутрь, едва коснувшись простаты. Джим закряхтел от резкого движения, охотно толкаясь бедрами назад. Спок что-то резко произнес и сильно ударил его по ягодицам, заставляя дернутся от неожиданности. Джим понял, что не должен двигаться, не важно, насколько он возбужден. Поэтому он сильнее закусил резиновый кляп и закрыл глаза.

Раскрытый, обнаженный и уязвимый, Джим погрузился в мечты. Спок будет играть с ним, развлекаться, и Джим сможет кончить, только когда Спок позволит ему. Он прекрасно знал, что Спок может держать его на грани практически бесконечно. А пока Джим использовал каждую унцию самоконтроля, чтобы вести себя тихо, ожидая и предвкушая следующую атаку Спока.

Спок казался удовлетворенным его покорностью, и снова Джим почувствовал на себе пальцы в перчатках, массирующие его плоть вокруг вибратора. Легким движением руки Спок включил его, и Джим почувствовал вибрацию глубоко внутри себя. Он ахнул, когда гул начал заполнять его плоть. Спок медленно двинул вибратор внутрь и наружу, наклоняя его, чтобы задеть простату. Джим пытался лежать без движения, только постанывал, а Спок продолжал стимулировать ее почти невыносимо долго.

Будучи любовником Джима на протяжении стольких лет, Спок, конечно же, знал, когда тот оказался в опасной близости от оргазма. Он аккуратно вытащил вибратор и освободил его ноги. Затем помог Джиму подняться, оставляя при этом его руки связанными за спиной. Когда Спок стало ясно, что Джим твердо стоит ногах, он заставил его опуститься на колени и взъерошил пальцами редеющие волосы. Он погладил лицо Джима, перчатки непривычно ощущались на коже. Спок потянулся к его затылку и убрал кляп.

В первый раз за эту ночь Джим смог рассмотреть его лицо: глаза вулканца сияли привязанностью, а губы изгибались в довольной улыбке. Джим никогда не любил Спока сильнее, чем в этот момент.

Большой палец Спока скользнул по губам Джима, другая его рука распахнула мантию, обнажая тело. Резкий запах феромонов заполнил ноздри Джима. Его взгляд упал на эрегированный член, и Джим подался вперед, слегка касаясь бархатистой кожи щекой, водя носом по тёмным волосам в паху. Спок обхватил лицо Джима обеими ладонями, его глаза ожесточились, и он с силой направил член в его рот. Джим сглатывал, стараясь обхватить его губами, давился, пытался облизать языком. Спок не обращал на старания Джима никакого внимания, яростно трахая его в рот.

Бедра Джима двигались в унисон с толчками Спока. Глаза начали слезиться, и Джим шире открыл челюсти, пытаясь вдохнуть, пока Спок брал его рот. Судя по резким движениям бедер, тот был близок, и Джим гадал, кончится ли все это вот так. Внезапно Спок остановился и отстранился, проведя головкой члена по лицу Джима и пометив его своим запахом и преэякулятом.

Джим весь дрожал. Каждый дюйм его кожи горел, и он никогда не хотел чего-то сильнее, чем Спока в этот момент. Спок уступил, повернув Джима и впечатав его плечи в грубый ковер. Джим услышал, как Спок опустился на колени позади него и совершенно не удивился, когда тот внезапно вонзился в его нутро.

Обычно Спок был нежным заботливым любовником. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он агрессивно брал свое. Джим ощущал резкие движения его бедер, его рычание, капли пота, аромат мускуса и секса и просто поплыл. Он достиг той точки, где эндорфины начали брать верх, и ничего не осталось, кроме инстинкта.

Спок заполнял его так, как вибратор не мог. Его живое дышащее тело окружало Джима и пронзало его. Каждый сильный толчок позволял Споку проникать все глубже, пока их яйца едва не начали сталкиваться. Спок ласкал Джима, безжалостно выкручивая его сосок одной рукой и дразня член другой. Джим пытался толкаться навстречу, отчаянно желая разрядки.

Он почувствовал, как Спок наращивает темп, и понял, что это значит. Джим стал толкаться ему навстречу так же энергично, как это делал Спок. В какой-то момент Спок развязал его запястья, давая ему больше возможностей для маневра. На самом пике Спок выкрикнул имя Джима и сжал его член. Этого оказалось достаточно.

Джим клялся, что не терял сознание, но Споку было лучше знать. Подхватив бессознательное тело, он отнес Джима на кровать. Его наградой стала ночная серенада из храпа — такая какофония, что Спок боялся, как бы соседи не начали жаловаться.

Джим ничего из этого не помнил. Однако на следующее утро Спок приветствовал его свежесваренным кофе в постель и проинформировал: он уведомил адмиралтейство, что Джим будет не в состоянии появиться на работе. И в самом деле, понадобилось несколько дней, прежде чем его вулканский любовник разрешил ему покинуть постель.

Никому не нужно было знать, что Джим был в рабстве у своего мужа в течение всего этого времени. Умный вулканец.


End file.
